Red
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Red is the color of blushes, burns and....Oliver. Loliver. post WIDLAY. Full of innuendos...thanks, Oh Yeah section :D haha
1. Burnt

**AN: School is winding down, and this is a story that's been in my mind for almost 2 years...and it just recently got revived, thanks Marissa :D. Well, so its a Loliver--what else do i write? haha.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to put this on my stories....I'm not getting paid for this....bummer, huh?  
**

My cell vibrated as I lied on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking to myself: 'This is pathetic. It's the heart of the weekend, and I'm not doing a thing.'

"'Ello, this is Lilly." I answered.

"Hey Ollie-Pop."

"Right now?"

"Good because I'm bored out of my mind." I laughed lightly.

"I'll be there after I get all my stuff and change into my wet-suit--" I started.

"A bikini? Ollie, you're such a pig." I smirked.

"Yeah, you are my pig." I giggled and then snorted at the end of my statement.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." I told him through the receiver.

"Love you too." I smiled to myself and closed my cell-phone.

I went through my drawers and found my favorite bikini. I never wear bikinis unless I'm with Miley and we're tanning. I guess that now since Oliver and I are going out; it's okay to wear a bikini? I'm so not good at this kinda stuff. All my past boyfriends have been jerks…but not him. He's been just about perfect minus thinking Coldplay is better than Radiohead, but that's behind us.

I slipped into my bikini and threw a large t-shirt over it and then pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my towel, my beach bag and threw my phone in the bag and then it vibrated right as it landed in my bag. I grabbed it and saw that I had a text.

_LillyPop, dont bring ur board. i paid for the rental. u can thank me l8r. NOW, HURRY UP!_

I smiled to myself. I'd been doing that a lot lately. I rushed out the door with my bag over my shoulder and took the quick walk to the beach. Getting ready in almost 8 minutes. That's a new record for me, Oliver should be proud.

I walked over to one of the tables and set my stuff down. I turned around swiftly after I felt hands on my waist and he crashed our lips together.

"Lilly-Pop, you take the longest time to get ready." he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"In my defense I got ready in less than eight minutes. A new record for me, but I'm not done yet. I have to put on sunscreen." I looked at him and grinned, "Don't you need to?" I said poking him in the stomach.

"Psh, Lilly. My skin can take the sun." he scoffed.

"Oliver." I groaned.

"Lilly." he groaned mimicking me.

"Well, when you're burnt don't come crying to me." I told him and then slipped out of his grasp and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Aww yay. My little Lilly listened!" he grinned to himself gazing at my body.

"No one wants to see your drool." I giggled looking at him. He didn't look bad in his swim trunks and t-shirt either, but I was looking forward to when he'd remove the garment covering his upper body.

I pulled my sunblock out of my bag and began to lather it all over myself. Feeling a little awkward as Oliver watched me. I had finished everywhere but my back, which I was having trouble reaching.

"Can you?" I asked pointing to him and then to my back.

"Oh yeah. Sure." he said snapping out of his daze. He took the sunblock from my outstretched arm and squeezed some into his hand and rubbed it onto my back.

"You're so cute. You know that?" he said.

"I've been told." I smirked.

"Lils, I think on your back I'm gonna write with the sunscreen 'Oliver's don't touch', so it'll tan on there and everyone will know you are mine." he laughed as he continued to rub the liquid into my skin in a circular motion. I rolled my eyes.

"Oliver what are you thinking right now?" I asked him.

He coughed a little bit to clear his throat, "Um well, I'm thinking um…I'll keep those thoughts to myself." he stuttered a bit.

"Come on Ollie. Please." my lip quivered dramatically.

"Nope. I finished your back. Let's surf, baby!" he said turning me back around so that we were facing one another.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Sunscreen?"

"Nope, Smokin' Oken is just smokin' he never burns. That's what makes me so ossum." he answered. I rolled my eyes and he kissed the top of my forehead. When Miley was gone we had a lot of fun with kissypop, and even when she wasn't gone. We usually got stopped before we got to that point though.

He grabbed our boards and we walked to the beach. He set the boards on the sandy ground and I came over to him and tugged his shirt, "Gotta go!" I smiled sweetly. He chuckled and stripped himself of the garment throwing it into my bag which was on the ground also.

Sure, I'd seen him shirtless before, but wow. I took a long look at his chest. He wasn't super muscular but he sure looked good. The planes on his chest were flawless. I looked a little lower at his stomach; it's not a 6 pack more like an impressive 4 pack. He's been working out; he wasn't joking. The crevices the muscles made on his stomach made me smile and say to myself, 'That's my man….my Greek god, or something.'

"Lilly." he said pointing to his chest, "Look at that."

"Chest hair?" I said looking at his chest, with a reason to be looking.

"Oh yeah." he grabbed his board and swam out into the water on his board.

"Hey, you!" I yelled after him and chased him into the water.

We surfed for the whole afternoon. When dinner started to come around both of our stomachs were growling.

"Ollie, I'm starved. You?" I asked him. I knew the answer though…its yes. It's always yes.

"Aren't I always?" he chuckled.

We started to get out of the water fighting the waves tide to get some food for our grumbling stomachs. I got out of the water and waited for him to get out. I placed my board on the ground and as soon as he was out of the sea he did the same. He came over to me and I told him, "I love hanging out with you, Ollie, with no Miley especially because there's more time for kissy-pop." I smugly grinned and placed my lips to his and then wrapped my arms around his midsection. It was as soon as my arms touched his skin that my lips vibrated from his scream of terrible pain.

"What?!" I yelled as I backed away from him and then looked at him. He was red. Really really really red. He wasn't blushing…. he was burnt. Very sunburnt.

**AN: Well, this is part one out of two. What'd ya think? I hope to update it soon, that and my story Love Prevails. Yeah, I've been kinda slacking :(.Love ya'll, love me? REVIEW then :D  
**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	2. Blushing

**AN: Well, OMG! OTTTA!!! Nuff said, huh? I was worried this story would be way too innuendo-y, but OTTTA made me think it wasn't innuendo-y enough. haha. Okay, so thanks for reviewing you guys and this is the last installation of Red....I loved loved loved writing this two-shot. I hope you like it as much as I do. :)**

**AN2: Okay, well I posted the wrong thing at first...so here we go now...oops.  
**

**Previously on Red: ** He was red. Really really really red. He wasn't blushing…. he was burnt. Very sunburnt.

**NOW for our feature presentation:**

Lilly soon turned to freak out mode when she noticed what had happened. Her boyfriend was very very sunburnt, and could barely walk up the beach without holding back tears and shrieking 'OW!' like a little girl.

"I know what to do!" she yelled to him.

"Please enlighten me Lilly, dear." he muttered sarcastically.

"Come with me to get Aloe." she began, "Wait, no your in too much pain to do that." she scrambled around and then told him to stay when she went, "You stay. I run. Aloe. All better." she stumbled going through the plan. To put simply, Lilly wasn't good under pressure. She ran away leaving him alone.

"Well, this is painful." he mumbled to himself trying to move his hand to scratch his nose.

Lilly a couple moments later came back sprinting, holding a big bottle of green gel that was to soothe him.

"I'm back." she told him hastily squeezing the green goo into her hands and rubbing it into his back.

He groaned as she rubbed her hands all over his back. The gel stung just a bit as it hit his skin. He sucked in a breath.

"Lilly, it hurts all over." he whined.

She turned toward his chest and placed the gel there too and began to rub everywhere from his chest and then to where his swim trunks skimmed his hips. She wasn't trying to arouse him at all. She just wanted him to feel better.

_ 'Oh, gosh Oliver!' he thought to himself, 'Do not think of where her hands are. Do not. Do not! Okay, then let's think of something else. Hmmm, bunnies. Yes, cute little bunnies---Lilly likes bunnies. Puppies, adorable barking puppies….Lilly has a dog. E=Mc²….we both hate math. Don't think about her at all think about what Ms. Kunkle said about acids and bases and how they are the basis for chemistry….Chemistry which is what Lilly and I have. UGH! Screw this, I'm gonna think about her. Cause I can't get her off my mind.'_

"UGH!" he yelled outloud as he was still trying to find something to think about.

"Ollie, you okay?" she stuttered and removed her hands from where they were.

"Yeah, Lils. Fine." he smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't be able to read her thoughts.

"This is so awkward! Why did you have to get burnt all the way to your _waistline?_" she asked.

He sensed it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer and then started to randomly cough. As he coughed he had tears streaming down his face and he was squealing OW, completely ditching the macho persona he'd spent forever to obtain.

"I'd hug you to make you feel better, but that'd probably hurt even more." she shrugged, feeling completely helpless as she saw him in pain.

"Wiwwy, kiss it." he smiled at her.

"Where does it hurt, honey?" she smiled back at him. She knew where this was going.

"All over." he looked at her.

"My poor baby." she frowned but the corners of her mouth were twitching, holding back a smile.

Her lips found his and she kissed him. She began to work her way down lightly kissing his neck, using just enough pressure so he'd be able to feel it, but it wouldn't hurt him. She kept bringing her kisses lower on his body, ending up on his chest and then she placed a kiss in the center and pulled away. She watched her lips imprint the skin, the pressure making his normal-not-burnt skin show for just a moment and then disappear back under the red. He watched this happen and was just a bit turned on. Lilly's face scrunched up and she spit the nasty taste out of her mouth.

"Aloe does NOT taste good." she said and wiped her mouth with her hand, trying to rid herself of the lingering taste.

"But I do. Don't I?" he grinned smugly.

"Oh yeah, Ollie-Pop…like a lollipop." she looked up at him and smiled a type of smile he'd never seen on her before. He detected happiness in her smile and eyes and a little bit of love on her face. And then the corners of her mouth twitched a bit as he looked closely and saw in her eyes a bit of lust.

"Not my Lilly!" he said out loud.

"What?" she asked very confused.

"You! You're different!"

"How?" she asked with a completely innocent expression.

"You." he began smiling mischievously, "You think I'm hot in more than just being burnt!"

He watched her face turn from innocent to lustful Lilly. What was funnier though is he was turned on by whatever Lilly did.

"I always have." she smiled and kissed his lips and then leaned up against him her back to his front. She did this because normally he'd wrap his arms around her and just hold her, and she'd place her head into the crook of his neck. Then she heard the awfully girlish scream again.

"Sorry." she squealed as she jumped away.

"You're going to have to not touch me for a while, babe." he smiled.

"You know…." she said searching for a comeback, "You suck, Oliver!"

"My lips aren't burnt." he smirked and pursed his lips.

"Are you telling me that you'll put chapstick on without being asked, but when your best friend-" she began with her arms crossed over her chest and her frowning.

"Girlfriend." he corrected and on his face was his goofy grin. She blushed at him, fluttering just a bit and then going back to Lilly-mode.

"Yeah, when your _girlfriend_ tells you to put on sunblock, you refuse."

"Now Lilly," he began, "Even if I put sunblock on...I'd still be burnt."

"Explain." she demanded impatiently, still very frustrated with her doughnut of a boyfriend.

"Because you're so hot, I burn." he said as if he was answering 'what color is the sky?'

She lifted her hand about to slap his arm playfully, but then realized what torment that would be for him, so she instead stuck with what they always said to each other, "You're so cute." and kissed his lips. It was going to take some getting used to not wrap her arms around him during a kiss or at all. It would also be a while before she would realize she couldn't place her head into the crook of his neck. Just as she was about to pull her lips away, he did instead.

"This is too painful." he sighed with his arms at his side.

"I'm not even touching you!!!" she yelled at him.

"No, but I have to lean in, which hurts my neck and when I move my mouth at all my cheeks hurt. Plus, my arms feel really weird without you in them, Lils." he told her.

"Is that 'weird' good or bad." she asked, suddenly on her guard. She was going to do everything to keep him hers.

"Well both, bad because they feel empty without you, but good because it's less painful."

She blushed and for a couple minutes just soaked in how much they loved each other and how sweet and sentimental Oliver was acting. Then she realized it must've been the chick magazines his mom has.

"Hey Lilly." he said snapping her back to reality and out of her current love sick puppy mood. Well, not OUT, just lessening the state she was in.

"Yeah.

"I'm starving. Let's eat." he said stumbling up the beach.

It took about 20 minutes to get to Rico's both of their stomachs were growling very loudly. As soon as they got there Lilly realized she left her bag with her money in it down the beach and sprint back down there so she could pay for herself.

"Lilly, you are not paying for me."

"Okay, well where's your cash?"

"In my swim trunk pocket." he said and was trying carefully to put his hand in his pocket, without it hurting.

"Oh Oliver, I can't stand seeing you like that. Let me get it." she told him and her hand took place of his hand that was in the pocket and automatically blushed at the realization of where her hand was. She dug around in the whole pocket feeling a bit awkward and then heard him say, "Oh wait, it's the other pocket." She put the other hand in the opposite pocket and dug around and found the clear encasement that was holding chapstick and a couple of bucks. She pulled it out and opened the closing and took the money out of it and began to order for them at Rico's.

"Nachos for us. Extra cheese please. And a strawberry milkshake with two straws." she smiled at Jackson, who rolled his eyes and gave her the order. She pulled out their cash and paid him and then went back to where he was and placed the food on the table and then helped him into a chair, trying to be as gentle as possible. She pulled her chair close to him and pushed the plate of nachos toward him. He shook his head and then looked at her and simply opened his mouth.

"Aww is my Ollie so sun burnt that he needs Wiwwy to feed him?" she asked in a baby voice-mocking her little baby, Oliver-. He nodded slowly, with his mouth still open. She picked up a nacho covered in all the fixings and placed it into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed and then opened his mouth again, and she placed the straw in the strawberry milkshake in his mouth and he'd slurp it down. She did the same thing again, and it soon became a pattern with her snagging a bite and a slurp between feeding her boyfriend.

As soon as their dish and drink was done Oliver frowned at Lilly and shrugged.

"Honey, can you get more?" he asked his bottom lip trembling.

"You're broke. I'm broke. No money equals no more Rico's." she told him.

"Eh, well…urm. What are we gonna do?"

"You're pretty much useless-"

"I resent that. I can still talk." he smiled, "And smile, it hurts. But I can still do it."

"We can't cuddle, we can't hug, we can't hold hands, or anything." she pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, babe don't do that. We can still kiss….lightly and you can still put aloe on my body…lightly." he said emphasizing the word lightly.

"I guess we can." she uncrossed her arms and smiled at him. He returned the smile and leaned down, persevering through the pain and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you." he grinned from ear to ear.

"You too, Ollie." she smiled at him.

He placed his lips on top of hers and they passionately kissed. Once it started to become deeper Lilly wrapped her arms around him, wanting to have him as close to her as possible and Oliver let out an awfully girly scream.

"Oops." she giggled at the sound of his scream.

"Can't keep her hands off me." he smirked and lightly chuckled, and looked at all the tourists at the beach staring at him after his shriek.

"Not even if I tried." she smiled and pecked his cheek lightly. Making sure to be as careful as possible because he was so fragile now.

"Don't try, because I need some more Aloe." he smirked.

She squeezed it into her hand and began to rub it over his body again, not feeling as uncomfortable as last time, because she'd had practice.

"Oh yeah…" he moaned, "Oliver likey."

**AN: Okie dokie...Everything in here that I had written was before OTTTA, so I think the fact that the last line I pretty much nailed is pretty amazing....okay well thanks for reading and review. Oh yeah, I hope to work on Love Prevails and have the 3rd chapter put in before Thursday, but if that doesn't happen then ya'll will have to wait for 2-3 week *cowers* I hope you enjoyed my story :D**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


End file.
